The purpose of this study is to evaluate the role of diabetes in a model of experimental atherosclerosis. Alloxanized diabetic and non-diabetic rabbits will be fed a "mildly atherogenic diet" for 9 months. The extent and severity of the arterial lesions will be evaluated as will the relative levels of serum lipids and lipoproteins. Dietary variations will include evaluation of the relative atherogenicity of corn oil, butter and coconut-oil.